Şablon:Bakarabakınız
thumb|300px| [[Şablon:Bakarabakınız - d ------ Bakara Bakar Baqara ------ İcl buzağı ----- Bakara/HAT Bakara/VİDEO Bakara/Audio Bakara/MEAL Bakara Suresi/MEAL https://archive.org/details/KuranTurkce-KuranMeali-ElmallHamdiYazirKuranMeali-kuran-Kerim ----- Bakara Suresi ----- Bakara/TEFSİRLER Bakara/Fîzılâl'il Kur'an Bakara/HDKD HDKD/Bakara Bakara/HDKD/Aslı Bakara/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş Bakara Suresi/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş Bakara Suresi/Elmalı ---- Bakara Suresi Test ----- Sadeleştirilme Bakara Suresi/HDKD/1-96 Bakara Suresi/HDKD/97-196 Bakara Suresi/HDKD/197-286 Bakara Suresi/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş - HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş Bakara Suresi/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş/1-7 ---- Rüku bölümlerine göre tablolu meal ve tefsiri Bakara/EO/1-7 Bakara Suresi/1-7 Bakara Suresi/8-20 Bakara Suresi/21-39 Bakara Suresi/40-46 Bakara Suresi/183-188 ----- HDKD/Bakara Bakara Suresi/Elmalı Bakara Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Bakara EO< ------ Bakara Suresi/Elmalı/8-20 Bakara Suresi/Elmalı/21-39 Bakara Suresi/Elmalı/60-61 Bakara Suresi/Elmalı/61-71 Bakara Suresi/Elmalı/72 ----- Bakara buzağı mı, yoksa inek mi? ----- En'am Sekiz çift 6/143 Koyundan iki za'n Keçiden iki ma'az Deveden iki İbil Sığırdan iki bakar ------- İnek -Tosun / Davar (Küçük baş hayvan)- Sığır (Büyük baş hayvan)/ - Buzağı (Sığır yavrusu) / Dana - (Düve / Mal - Malcılık ----- Cow - Cowboy ABD cowboyların kurduğu bir medeniyet Ox - Cattle - bull - Calf ----- Tarihte ineklerin ve inekçi değerlerinin kutsallaştırılması Golden calfhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_calf - Altın buzağı Samiri (Islamic figure) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samiri_(Islamic_figure) -Samiri - Apis (god) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apis_(Egyptian_mythology) - Apis veya Hapis -Apis resimleri - Nandi (bull) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nandi_bull - Sacred bull http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bull_worship - Bull worship - Bugonia Bucranium Camahueto Red heifer Taurobolium Cattle in religion Deer (mythology) Awal Kamadhenu Aurochshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurochs Bull (mythology)[] Chillingham Cattle Ur (rune) Wisent Gaur Banteng ------ *'Vazife:' Tefsir içerisinde geçen Arabi harflerin ne aslı ne de okunuşu ne de tercümesi mevcut değildir. Bu hiç bir sitede yoktur. Biz surelerin tamamında hem de özel de bu sûrede bu çalışma ile ilk kez 1. Arabi harf eksiğini tamamlayacağız 2. Arabi hurufla yazılı metinlere Latin harflerle okunuşunu koyacağız. 3. Arabi hurufla yazılı metinlere tercümesini ekleyeceğiz. Bunu HDKD/Sadeleşirilmiş bölümünün tamamında , hem de HDKD/Bakara - Bakara Suresi/HDKD - Bakara Suresi/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş sayfalarında yapacağız. Böylece Elmalı Tefsiri ilk kez adam gibi webe aktarımış olacaktır. ----- *Alıntı yeri: http://www.kuranikerim.com/telmalili/b_index.htm (Arabi huruf yok - meal yok - okunuş yok - Yalandan copy past yapılmış... Biz bunu yapmayacağız...) ----- Medenîdir. Peygamberimiz sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimizin Medineye hicretlerinden sonra ilk nazil olan suredir. Bununla beraber bütün kur'anın en son nazil olan « وَاﺗَّﻘُﻮا ﻳَﻮْﻣًﺎ ﺗُﺮْﺟَﻌُﻮنَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ اِﻟَﻰ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﺛُﻢَّ ﺗُﻮَﻓّٰﻰ ﻛُﻞُّ ﻧَﻔْﺲٍ ﻣَﺎ ﻛَﺴَﺒَﺖْ وَﻫُﻢْ ﻟَﺎ ﻳُﻈْﻠَﻤُﻮنَ » ayeti de bundadır. Demek ki Medinede ilk nüzule başlıyan ve en sonra tamam olan bir surei celiledir. Fatiha mazamini kur'anı icmalen müştemil olduğu gibi bu da ekseri ahkâmını tafsıl cihetinden öyledir. Bu iki haysiyetledir ki « اَﻓْﻀَﻞُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ اﻟْﻔَﺎﺗِﺤَﺔِ » ve « اَﻓْﻀَﻞُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ ﺳُﻮرَةُ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةِ » hadîsi şerifleri varit olmuştur. Kezalik Resulullah Efendimize bir gün bir melek geldiği sırada «müjde, sana iki nur verildi ki senden evvel hiç bir Peygambere verilmemişti: Fatihatülkitab ve havatimi suret-il-bakara» diye tebşir ettiği rivayati sabitedendir. Bu surei celilenin lisanımızda umumiyetle en meşhur ilmi «baş elif lâm mim» yahut «büyük elif lâm mim»dir. Asıl ismi hassı ikidir. Suretülbakare, süretülkürsî. Elif lâm ile elbakare, Beniisrailin bakaresi demek olduğundan sade «bakare» kelimesinde bu manaya işaret kalmıyor. Beniisrailin işbu bakare kıssası yalnız bu surede zikredilmiş olduğundan bu tesmiyeye sebep olmuştur ki bu tesmiyede bakare kıssasının ehemmiyetine hususî bir tenbih vardır. «Elkürsî» kürsiyyi ilâhî demektir. Bu isim de âzamı ayat olan ayetülkürsînin bu surede bulunmasındandır. Bunlardan başka bu surenin biri has biri müşterek iki de lâkabı vardır. Evvelkisi Senamül kur'an, ikincisi Ezzehradır. « اِنَّ ﻟِﻜُﻞِّ ﺷَﻰْءٍ ﺳَﻨَﺎﻣًﺎ وَﺳَﻨَﺎمُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةُ = her şeyin bir senamı -bir hörkücü bir zirvesi- vardır. Kur'anın senamı da elbakare suresidir» hadîsi ve « اِﻗْﺮَؤُا اﻟﺰَّﻫْﺮَاوَﻳْﻦِ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةَ وَاٰلَ ﻋِﻤْﺮَانَ = iki Zehrayı, elbakare ile âli İmran surelerini okumağa devam ediniz» hadîsi ile ifade buyrulmuştur. ]] [thumb|300px|For the convenience of those who wish to read all the surahs of this great book over a fixed period, the Glorious Qur'an is divided into 30 equal parts, each called one juz' (plural, ajza' meaning parts), or into seven equal segments, each called a manzil. Each juz' is subdivided into two hizbs (sections) which are further divided in four rubs (quarters). Therefore, if one reads one rub every night, the entire Qur'an will be read in about eight months. Similarly, if one wishes to read the complete Qur'an in one week, one must read one manzil a day. Large surahs of the Glorious Qur'an are also divided into rukuc according to the meaning of the passage. The Noble Qur'an has been well preserved in its original form throughout fourteen centuries in two ways: 1) in writing, and 2) by memorising and passing the words from the heart of one generation into that of another. Two copies of the original standard Qur'an still exist today, one in Istanbul [3 (Turkey) and one in Tashkent 4 (Uzbekistan). The Glorious Qur'an is considered to be so Holy that Muslims treat it with enormous respect. While It is being read: • You must not speak • You must not eat or drink • You must concentrate quietly. It is not to be touched unnecessarily. Before reading it or touching it: • You must wash thoroughly • You must be in the right frame of mind and have good intentions • You must seek refuge in God from satan's wicked intentions • Women should be clear from menstruation. Upon completion of its recitation one should conclude the session with certain phrases, at least stating that the Exalted God speaks the Truth, His Blessings be upon Muhammad (SA) and his kinsfolk. But normally, a longer prayer is recited. When not being recited, it should be: • Placed high up, so that nothing is put on top of it • Kept covered with a light cloth to shield it from dust. I shall refrain from describing this unique Book of Divine Guidance in my own humble words and examine how the Great Qur'an Itself defines Its own aspects.]] thumb|300px|Coat of arms of Moldavia - Bakara veya mal veya cow insanlık için her zaman en önemli figür olmuştur.